


The Lotus: Page One, The Emperor and the fish

by Linencloth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linencloth/pseuds/Linencloth
Summary: The Emperor learns a lesson form the sage Umi.





	

Page One, The Emperor and the fish.

Our story takes place in the Village of the Lotus. A small farming community amid the mists in the center of the valley of tranquility. This village, often referred to as the lotus, was famed for many things. Such as having the only fertile soil for 100 miles any direction, Poetry, Brave Soldiers, Beautiful Musicians, and above all the only weather and soil conditions suitable to birth the sage’s 11th lotus. The lotus was cultivated by the sage Umi. Umi was a general in the Eastern Collective Armies. A great Martial artist and tactician, he was Brilliant in battle. Said to have defeated a hundred men without a scratch in his armor. It was this brilliance that brought him fame and riches. The emperor showered him with silk, luxury oils, and harems. Umi was a simple man, he rejected these gifts politely. He excepted nothing but linens, armor, and just enough food to share with the peasants. The king was baffled that umi would reject a life of luxury. He asked the general why he would rather live the life of a poor monk than a god. 

Umi responded with his interpretation of the soul. He brought the emperor to a river where he removed one beautiful fish and placed it in a large jade bowl that was filled with water. He asked the emperor what he saw in the bowl. The emperor responded with, “I see a the most beautiful fish in all of the waters.” Umi laughs and asks the emperor if he would feel proud to share his palace with this creature. The emperor says, “ Of course it is perfect… more beautiful than the palace itself.” Umi reaches back into the water and removes another fish just as beautiful fish and places it gently in the jade bowl. He asks the Emperor what he sees now. “Two Fish”, says the less excited emperor. Umi smiles, then grabs a net and removes 18 fish from the river and violently pours them into the bowl. The fish panic and try to make room for the others. The emperor laughs and exclaims, “Yes! We Feast!” Umi shakes his head and asks, “now what do you see?” The emperor says, “I see a meal.” Umi asks the emperor how excited he is to eat. The emperor lifts his shoulders as if to says I don't know. Then the emperor says, “I am the emperor, I can eat whenever I want.” Umi asks the emperor why he isn't amazed the same way he was when he say the first fish. The emperor has no response. 

Umi explains desire and passion are like the bowl of fish. The more fish you add to the bowl the harder it becomes to see the beauty of an individual fish. A fish who’s beauty Mesmerized the emperor just moments ago. Umi explains that he could eat the entire bowl of fish and be satisfied for a moment. But if he keeps one fish and marvels at its perfection he can be happy for a lifetime. He asks the emperor to find the first fish. His request is met with, “I cannot see it anymore.” Umi points to the left of the jade bowl and says it is there. The emperor Yells, “IT IS DYING!” Umi says to his emperor, “Why?” The emperor shouts in a panic, “There are far to many fish in our bowl, we have to remove them to save our fish!” Umi Removes all 19 other fish leaving just the original fish. He Elaborates upon his views explaining to the emperor that by being selfish and seeking as much as we can have, we lose sight of true beauty. We are not as happy with 20 fish as we were with one. We also hurt our fish with our faltering loyalty. “He who has everything, has nothing”, says Umi. The emperor pauses and removes his Luxurious clothing. He stands Next to a pile of golden jewelry, gems, silk robes, and removes he imported silk slippers. The emperor Stands still for a few moments. A breeze comes in from south of the river. The emperor could never feel such a breeze if covered in robes and jewelry. He sighs and smiles as if it all made sense in that one moment . Then the emperor walks back to the palace in nothing but his linens. 

The Lotus, a Linencloth story.


End file.
